Más que amigos
by Nagini86
Summary: -¿de veras crees- susurró hermione mientras se acercaba peligrosamente la pelirrojo- que tu yo no somos nada más amigos?
1. 1encuentros a medianoche

Este fic es un lio de parejas en torno a una pareja principal: Ron y Hermione. Espero que os guste y que dejéis rr, ya que será muy corto (espero que sólo 2 o 3 cap) y se lo dedico a mi amiga Nacilme-Black(de la orden sirusiana) que me ayudó mucho a sacar la historia. Ah! Recordad que debéis pensar en Ron como si fuera... Nek y en Hermione como si fuera... Arwen, Harry sería Matt damon y Ginny sería coma la chica de Spiderman ¡Os dejo con la historia!

MAS QUE AMIGOS 

1-ENCUENTROS A MEDIANOCHE

Doce y media de la noche. Sala común de Gryffindor. Justo antes de disfrutar de un merecido sueño y descanso, Ronald Weasley había tenido la desgracia de acordarse de los deberes de pociones que Snape les había impuesto tres días atrás.

"Estúpido trabajo sobre los estúpidos usos de la piel de estúpidos kneazles en las estúpidas pociones del estúpido, estúpido, estúpido Snape" pensaba mientras garabateaba el pergamino con algo parecido a letras.

Se encontraba terriblemente cansado después del entrenamiento de quidditch de esa tarde, y después de una reparadora ducha (fría) se había preparado para meterse en la cama. Y entonces fue cuando Harry (muy amablemente) le había recordado los deberes de Pociones. Y echándose por encima una camiseta y enfundándose unos raídos pantalones vaqueros (descalzo y absolutamente despeinado por la prisa) bajó a la sala común a terminar el trabajo.

Y no llevaba ni media hora escribiendo cuando oyó unos pasos por la escalera. Todos los sistemas de alarma se encendieron en el cerebro de Ron. "Oh, Merlín, que no sea McGonagall, que no sea McGonagall" pensó desesperado, y se escondió debajo de la mesa.

Pero la voz que escucho no era ni remotamente parecida a la de McGonagall, sino que era mucho más familiar, más... querida.

-Escúchame bien Crookshanks –decía la voz en un susurro, -Espero que esta sea la última vez en tu vida que me haces saltar de la cama para darte algo de comer, porque si me encuentro con alguien por ahí y me quitan puntos pienso raparte todo el pelo de la cola ¿Entiendes? –Ron oyó los pasos rápidos y decididos de Hermione bajando la escalera y se puso como un tomate al pensar la cara que pondría Hermione si lo veía debajo de la mesa. Que fue lo que pasó a continuación.

-Ejem –tosió ella educadamente - ¿Ron? ¿Qué haces... ahí?

Ron quiso salir de su escondite tan rápido que se dio con la cabeza en el tablero de la mesa y tropezó con su propia pierna, lo que hizo que cayera de espaldas todo lo largo que era sobre la alfombra. Y se puso todavía más rojo.

-Estoo... ¿estás bien? –preguntó ella con una risita mal disimulada.

-Sí, sí, sí ,sí, estoy bien es sólo que tropecé mientras buscaba... ¡la pluma! Sí, porque se me había caído y por eso... –la voz de Ron fue apagándose poco a poco mientras veía como se alzaban las cejas de Hermione con incredulidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas, Ron? –preguntó ella mientras curioseaba por las hojas garabateadas.

Ron no pudo contestar inmediatamente, porque estaba en shock. Al levantarse del suelo y mirar un poco más detenidamente a la joven bruja se había dado cuenta de que sólo llevaba puesto el camisón de dormir (una especie de vestido de gasa más o menos hasta las rodillas) y de que su rizado cabello caía a uno de los lados de la cara al inclinar su cabeza para ver los apuntes. La débil luz de las dos velas que Ron tenía en el escritorio se reflejaba en sus pupilas y caminaba descalza, lo que le otorgaba más agilidad al andar. Y todo ello visto en conjunto y unido a la irresistible atracción que Ron sentía por Hermione hacían que el corazón del chico bombeara más rápido de lo normal.

Claro que tampoco es Hermione que estuviera muy tranquila. Lo cierto es que la visión de Ron descalzo, con aquella camiseta ajustada y los pantalones vaqueros, y el pelo rojo adorablemente despeinado habían hecho que sus piernas temblaran durante unos segundos, pero consiguió controlarse al fijar su atención en aquellos papeles que había sobre la mesa.

Cuando Ron (por fin) consiguió recuperar el control de su voz, contestó:

-Intento terminar el trabajo de Snape.

Hermione alzó las cejas mirándolo directamente.

-¿Quieres decir que aún no lo habías hecho? –preguntó con tono de reproche.

Ron se puso a la defensiva. Aquella actitud era típica de Hermione: "Ron siempre tiene la culpa de lo que le pasa". Y eso hacía que él se pusiera furioso porque lo que de verdad quería era que ella lo consolara y lo tranquilizara.

-Pues no. La verdad es que he estado muy ocupado esta semana y no he podido hacerlo. Aunque supongo que tú lo tendrás hecho desde que lo mandó ¿verdad?

-Resulta que a mí no me gusta terminar los trabajos a última hora de la noche ¿sabes? Y no creo que eso sea en absoluto un problema.

-¡No, claro! ¡La señorita "Yosiemprelohagotodobien" es la mejor de todos los estudiantes, la perfecta, la maravillosa!

-¡Cualquiera puede ser mejor que tú Ron! –dijo ella maliciosamente -¡Sólo tiene que aplicarse un poco! ¡Además –añadió- de lo poco que he visto de ese trabajo está casi todo mal!

La ira de Ron iba en aumento. Discutían en susurros entrecortados y sin darse cuenta iban acercándose más y más el uno al otro.

-¡Eso es imposible, porque lo he copiado todo del libro!

Hermione también estaba muy enfadada con el pelirrojo, y al oír la última frase su enfado se disparó. Todavía susurrando preguntó:

-¡¿Copiado?! ¿Estás loco? ¡Snape se dará cuenta! ¡Nos quitará puntos!

-¡¡No va a quitarme puntos por nada!! –estalló Ron- ¡Y si tu fueras de verdad mi amiga...!

Pero Ron dejó de gritar bajito porque de pronto se dio cuenta de que Hermione y él estaban muy cerca. Muy, muy, muy cerca. Sentía el aliento de la chica al respirar casi en su barbilla y ver sus ojos de miel desde tan cerca hizo que de pronto tuviese vértigo.

Hermione también se había callado de pronto. Se había dado cuenta de lo azul de los ojos de Ron y de lo cerca que estaba de ellos. Demasiado cerca, la verdad, y al pensar en ello notó cómo le temblaban las piernas otra vez. Y de pronto notó que Ron era muy alto, y estaba bastante bien formado, gracias al quidditch.

Y muy, muy despacio empezaron a acercarse como si fueran dos imanes. Ron no quería hacerlo, pero aquel avance inexorable, milimétrico hacía la boca de Hermione era superior a sus fuerzas.

-¿De veras crees –dijo entonces ella con voz dulce, mientras se acercaba al chico- que tú y yo no somos nada más que amigos?

Ron intentó contestar "No" pero su cerebro y su cuerpo estaban demasiado ocupados acercándose más y más a Hermione y sentía como su respiración se entrecortaba. Y ya estaba tan cerca de Hermione que casi rozaba sus labios. Y entonces alzó una mano para tocar su sedoso pelo y notó como una mano de ella se apoyaba en su espalda y se decidió a acercarse sólo un poquito más, cuando...

¡¡CRASH!!

Ambos se giraron alarmados hacia las escaleras, para ver como Crookshanks se paseaba entre los restos de un jarrón que había tirado al suelo. Evidentemente, estaba enfadado porque Hermione no le había dado la comida que le había prometido.

Volvieron a mirarse de nuevo, un poco más alejados, pero la magia del momento se había roto. Y al recordar el suave roce de los labios de Hermione, Ron fue la personificación del color rojo, tanto, que Hermione notó el calor de sus mejillas y también ella se sonrojó.

-Bueno... –dijo él pasándose nerviosamente una mano por el pelo, mientras se alejaba.

-Eheem, sí –dijo ella mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Estuvieron dos segundos en silencio y volvieron a mirarse. Y al verse y sentir lo incómodo de la situación, murmuraron un "Me voy a dormir" casi al mismo tiempo.

Ron se quedó mirando cómo ella se alejaba hacia su dormitorio y por un momento se sintió terriblemente triste. Después se dio la vuelta y subió hacia su dormitorio, justo en el momento en que Hermione le dirigía una mirada melancólica.

Al día siguiente Ron y Hermione evitaron mirarse, tocarse o hablarse durante toda la mañana. Harry los miraba alternativamente y se dio cuenta de que algo había pasado y él no se había enterado. También se lo dijo a Ginny que le susurró:

-¿Qué me he perdido?

Ambos intercambiaron miradas significativas al ver cómo Hermione quitó rápidamente su mano cuando Ron estuvo a punto de tocarla sin querer.

Sólo en la clase de pociones, cuando Ron y Seamus se llevaron una buena reprimenda por parte de Snape (quien les quitó casi 100 puntos, con una sonrisilla diabólica) Hermione miró directamente a Ron cuando este volvió a su asiento. Y ambos se pusieron como tomates.

"Se acab" decidió Hermione a mediodía, después de huir del comedor para no tener que sentarse al lado de Ron. "Tenemos que hablar de esto y solucionarlo como personas civilizadas" pensó. Y deslizó en la mochila del pelirrojo una nota citándolo para la noche en el aula al lado de la biblioteca.

Ron llegó pronto y tuvo que esperar casi diez minutos. Pero mereció la pena sólo por ver entrar a Hermione con la vela y un suéter de cuello alto, negro, al igual que los pantalones vaqueros, con el pelo recogido, aunque con unas cuantas mechas sueltas.

"Oh, por Merlín el mago" pensó mientras la miraba, pero de pronto se recordó a sí mismo porqué estaba allí. "Hermione es una amiga, S"LO una amiga" se repetía. Pero no parecía que funcionara mucho.

-Ron –dijo ella muy despacio. La simple mención de su nombre hizo que sintiera unas ganas terribles de besarla. "¡Piensa en otra cosa!" se dijo a sí mismo. "A ver, piensa en algo que no te gustaría besar, como... ¡Harry! Piensa que es Harry y así no querrás besarla"

-Tenemos que solucionar esto, Ron –dijo Hermione. Tampoco ella estaba muy tranquila, aunque al menos podía controlarse.

-Sí, yo también lo creo –contestó él, y se dio cuenta de que pensar en Harry no servía para nada. Quería besarla. "¡Neville!" pensó desesperado. Tampoco funcionó. "¡Malfoy! ¡Snape! ¡Si pensar que es Snape no funciona, nada podrá funcionar!"

Durante unos segundos pareció que pensar en Snape funcionaba. Pero luego la desagradable imagen del narizota-pelo grasiento fue sustituida por la de Hermione y le pareció que era todavía más adorable. Y no pudo controlarse más.

-Se acabó –dijo con voz autoritaria mientras recorría los cuatro pasos que los separaban –no puedo luchar contra esto, Hermione. Y no pienso hacerlo –concluyó con voz ronca, mientras Hermione se dejaba llevar por su abrazo mientras le deshacía la coleta y dejaba caer el pelo. Y después él rodeó su cintura con las manos y se dispuso a besarla. Y entonces escucharon las voces de fuera, que se dirigían hacía ese mismo aula.

-¡Mierda! –dijo Ron, mientras Hermione miraba a su alrededor desesperada buscando un lugar para esconderse.

-¡El armario! –susurró Hermione.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Pretendes que entre en el armario?!

-¡¡Entra ya y CÁLLATE!!

Hermione agarró a Ron por el brazo y le hizo entrar en el armario, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Justo a tiempo, porque poco después se abrió la puerta del aula.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó una voz masculina. Hermione reconoció a Harry.

-Completamente. Los vi entrar aquí por separado hace un rato –dijo otra voz. Esta vez la reconoció Ron: era su hermana Ginny.

-Tal vez han salido mientras venías a buscarme –dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a las mesas a curiosear.

-Es posible, porque como he tenido que abrirme paso a través de tu club de fans... –dijo Ginny maliciosamente.

-Eres una envidiosa –dijo Harry riendo, mientras Ginny se acercaba a él.

-¿Sabes? No me extraña que eligieran este sitio.

-¿Porqué? –preguntó Harry mientras Ginny lo abrazaba.

-Es muy acogedor ¿no crees?

Ron estaba a punto de ponerse azul, según pudo notar Hermione, y había empezado a apretar los dientes mientras murmuraba. Hermione se imaginó sobre qué o sobre quién.

Y Ron se puso verde cuando vieron que Harry y Ginny se besaban. Y se puso morado cuando vió que se seguían besando. Y finalmente se puso rojo de ira cuando Harry comenzó a bajar peligrosamente su mano por la espalda de Ginny, quien se reía despacito de vez en cuando. Y ya no pudo soportarlo más.

-¡¡MALDITO CERDO PERVERTIDO, DEJA EN PAZ A MI HERMANA!!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno, bueno, bueno, cómo se ha puesto Ron... No sé que puede llegar a pasarle a Harry en el próximo capítulo, pero seguro que nada bueno, jijiji, que mala soy! Bueno y no nos olvidemos de los protagonistas, que todavía no han conseguido besarse...

Si os ha gustado dejadme rrw, si no, también, que los necesito.

Besos, Nagini86.


	2. 2salir del armario

Sigamos con el embrollo...

MÁS QUE AMIGOS 

2-SALIR DEL ARMARIO

-¡¡DEJA EN PAZ A MI HERMANA, MALDITO CERDO PERVERTIDO!! –gritó Ron rojo de ira, saliendo de su escondite.

Harry y Ginny se quedaron blancos del susto al ver a Ron, pero se repusieron rápidamente cuando Ginny preguntó, con una risita:

-¿Acabas de salir del armario, Ron?

La carcajada de Harry hizo que Ron sintiera ganas de estrangularlo.

-Bueno, supongo que esto debo contárselo a mamá, Ron, pero cuando lo sepan los gemelos... –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa aún más amplia.

-Ten mucho cuidado con Malfoy ahora, Ronnie, me han dicho que le va el rollo gay –dijo Harry.

-¡¡Deja de decir idioteces, que me voy a enfadar!! –dijo Ron.

-¿Y que vas a hacer? ¡¿Pegarme con el bolso?! –dijo el moreno con una carcajada, que se cortó a mitad al ver cómo se lanzaba Ron hacia él con el puño preparado.

-¡¡Vale ya de una vez Ron!! –gritó Hermione, saliendo ella también del armario donde estaba y deteniendo a Ron como pudo.

Ahora si que Harry y Ginny estaban a cuadros.

-¡¡¿Qué estabais haciendo ahí dentro los dos juntos?!!

-Bueno, estoo... –trató de explicar Hermione –nosotros estábamos... estábamos...

-¡¡¿¿Cómo que que hacíamos nosotros??!! ¡¡Eso no importa!! ¡¡¡Lo que importa es lo que TÚ estabas haciéndole a MI HERMANA!!! ¡¡PERVERTIDOR DE NIÑAS!! –gritó el pelirrojo lanzándose sobre Harry mientras Hermione intentaba detenerlo, aunque no con mucho éxito porque el puño de Ron fue a parar directamente al estómago de Harry.

Ahora si que Harry estaba furioso.

-¡¿Pero tu estás majara o qué?! ¡¡Te vas a enterar, pelirrojo imbécil!! –el puño de Harry le dejó a Ron un enorme morado en el ojo, mientras Ginny los miraba aterrada.

Las gafas de Harry cayeron por el suelo, mientras él y Ron se daban una auténtica paliza, con patadas, puñetazos, e incluso llaves de judo, mientras Hermione se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y Ginny se tapaba los ojos.

-¡¡ERES UN CERDO!! –gritaba Ron.

-¡¡¿¿Y TÚ QUÉ??!! ¿¿QUÉ HACÍAS EN EL ARMARIO?? ¡¡¿¿VIOLAR A HERMIONE, O QUÉ??!!

-¡¡TÚ SÍ QUE IBAS A VIOLAR A MI HERMANA, CARARAJADA!! ¡¡TE VOY A....!! –pero la frase de Ron se interrumpió bruscamente cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Lo que Malfoy vió al abrir la puerta fue una alegría para sus ojos. Ron sujetaba a Harry por el cuello intentando estrangularlo, mientras el moreno le pegaba patadas en la espinilla, ambos con un ojo morado y con diversos cortes en la cara, mientras las chicas intentaban separarlos. Sin duda una excelente noticia que contar en las fiestas para dejar en ridículo a los Gryffindors.

"Oh, Dios, esto no puede ser peor" pensó Harry. Pero se equivocaba. Porque detrás del rubio había aparecido el profesor de pociones, Severus Snape, sonriendo diabólicamente.

-Vaya... vaya... vaya, qué tenemos aquí –dijo con aquella horrible sonrisa. En las peores pesadillas de Harry siempre salía aquella sonrisa. Era repugnante.

-Pero si son el señor Potter y el señor Weasley quebrantando unas doce normas del colegio –continuó Snape. –Creo que voy a quitarles unos veinte puntos a las chicas por pasearse por el colegio a estas horas de la noche, y a cada uno de ustedes voy a quitarles unos setenta y cinco puntos, por pelearse, destrozar el material del colegio, deambular por el castillo y por... Bueno, por nada más. Y a usted, señor Malfoy voy a darle cincuenta puntos por venir a avisarme de la ausencia de estos cuatro. Espero –añadió, mirando a los Gryffindors –que se marchen pronto a dormir, o me veré obligado a quitarles más puntos. –Y dicho esto, se marchó, haciendo fru-frú con su túnica.

Malfoy se quedó en el quicio de la puerta esperando a que salieran todos, y mientras ellos se alejaban por el pasillo, dijo lo suficientemente alto:

-Me voy a divertir mucho contando cómo Weasley-pis intentaba ahogar al cara-rajada –y se marchó riéndose.

Cuando llegaron a la sala Común, Ron y Hermione se despidieron rápidamente y se marcharon a dormir, dejando solos a Harry y a la pelirroja.

-Vaya nochecita –dijo Ginny con una débil sonrisa.

-Tu hermano está más loco de lo que yo creía –dijo Harry frotándose un moratón en la mejilla.

-Ya lo conoces. Mataría a cualquier tío que se acercara a menos de dos metros de mí, aunque fuera Dumbledore.

Harry sonrió. Ginny era preciosa y muy divertida. No entendía cómo había estado tan ciego tanto tiempo.

-¿Te duele? –preguntó ella cariñosamente, besando su mejilla.

-Sí, mucho –dijo él exagerando –Pero me duele más aquí –señaló sus labios.

-Oh, pobrecito –dijo ella sonriendo traviesamente y besándolo.

-Ejem, ejem –carraspeó alguien detrás de ellos. Hermione los observaba desde la puerta. –Siento interrumpir, pero me he dejado esto –señaló un candelero con tres velas.

-Espera, subo contigo –le dijo Ginny a la castaña, mientras se despedía de Harry con un beso. –Hasta mañana.

Harry las observó subir mientras se hacían tantas preguntas a la vez que no tenían tiempo de contestarlas todas. Cuando él legó a su dormitorio observó que las cortinas de la cama de Ron estaban echadas, pero no se escuchaban sus habituales ronquidos.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Al día siguiente, todo el colegio se había enterado de la pelea protagonizada por los Gryffindors, gracias a la "colaboración desinteresada" de cierto rubio Slytherin.

Harry y Ron lo pasaron bastante mal toda la mañana, porque todo el mundo les preguntaba sus versiones y los Slytherins se reían constantemente de ellos, haciendo imitaciones suyas por los pasillos; y encima ambos estaban peleados por lo que no podían apoyarse entre sí. Harry había intentado hablar con Ron a primera hora, pero la mirada del pelirrojo le había dejado claro que necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para perdonarlo. "Pues si eso es lo que quieres, allá tú" había pensado Harry.

Tampoco Ginny lo había pasado muy bien, pero le importaba poco lo que dijera la gente y había pasado todo el día acribillando a Hermione a preguntas para saber que había pasado antes, durante y después del armario. Claro que también Hermione se había mostrado muy interesada en la relación de la pelirroja y Harry, y habían pasado el día juntas en la biblioteca, escondidas detrás de unas grandes estanterías, hablando en cuchicheos y riéndose, hasta que la señora Pince las encontró y las echó de malos modos.

-Bueno, yo voy a subir a la Sala Común a terminar los deberes de la Trelawney, nos vemos luego –se despidió Ginny.

-Sí yo voy a pasarme por las cocinas, porque me muero de hambre –dijo Hermione.

Recorrió dos grandes pasillo atestados de gente, pero después de que cuatro personas se le acercaran para preguntarle por los sucesos de la noche ("déjame en paz de una vez, Lavender") decidió coger un pasillo mucho más pequeño y más largo, pero que estaba completamente vacío. Y no había recorrido ni medio pasillo cuando un alto, rubio y arrogante Slytherin le salió al paso.

-Vaya, yo que creía que hoy era el día mundial de huelga de idiotas, y resulta que todavía hay algunos que trabajan –dijo Hermione despectivamente, mientras Malfoy sonreía enseñando los colmillos.

-Granger, Granger, Granger ¿Deambulando por los pasillos otra vez? ¿Y sola?

-Olvida que existo –dijo ella con desdén mientras intentaba pasar. Pero el rubio no la dejó, y sin saber cómo, se encontró acorralada entre el Slytherin y la pared, sin ninguna salida.

-Verás, tengo... cierto interés en saber que demonios estabais haciendo anoche Weasley-pis, Cara-rajada, la pelirrojita y tú –dijo Malfoy, peligrosamente cerca de la cara de la castaña.

-Estoy empezando a tener ganas de vomitar, y si no quitas tu asquerosa cara, vomitaré sobre ti –dijo ella en un susurro peligroso.

-Vaya, con lo que me gustas y lo poco educada que eres –dijo él, sujetando uno de los mechones del pelo de la chica.

-Ey, Malfoy, a ver si te gusta esto –dijo una voz masculina tras ellos. Ron descargó su puño exactamente sobre la nariz de Malfoy, y rápidamente se interpuso entre el rubio y Hermione.

-¡Te vas a enterar! –dijo Malfoy, mientras le caía un hilillo de sangre por la nariz. Intentó pegarle un puñetazo a Ron, pero este, más ágil, le esquivo y lo derribó de un empujón.

-¡Ves a chivarte de esto a Snape! –le dijo Ron con fiereza, mientras Malfoy decidía que estaba en desventaja y se largaba corriendo del pasillo.

Ron se volvió hacia Hermione, que lo miraba con ojos como platos.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo? –preguntó él con voz dulce.

-N...no,no –contestó ella sonriendo. Se miraron durante unos segundos.

-Supongo que eres mi héroe –dijo Hermione.

-Bueno, tanto como eso... –dijo el sonriendo ampliamente y pasándose una mano por el pelo. Ella sonrió al ver el gesto. A la luz de las minúsculas ventanas del pasillo, Ron parecía mucho más maduro y atractivo. "Irresistible" pensó la chica. "Y adorable".

Se dio cuenta de que Ron le gustaba. No, no, no, era más que eso. Estaba enamorada de él. Muy enamorada, descubrió completamente sorprendida. "Este chico cabezota e inmaduro es el hombre de mi vida" se dijo.

"Oh, por las barbas de Merlín ¡Bésalo YA!" le dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza muy parecida a la de Ginny.

Así que Hermione sujetó a Ron por la corbata y lo atrajo hacía sí. Se quedaron muy cerca, con los ojos entornados y los labios casi rozándose, una mano de él en la cintura de ella.

-¿Crees que ahora podremos besarnos? –dijo ella acercándose a Ron.

-No estoy muy seguro –susurró él muy despacio, mientras la miraba y se acercaba a ella.

-¡¡RON!! –el grito de Ginny hizo que Ron pegara un puñetazo a la pared de pura rabia.

-¡¿Y ahora que pasa?! –gritó el pelirrojo a su hermana, que había aparecido por el pasillo y ahora sujetaba la túnica del chico con desesperación.

-¡¡Es Harry, Ron!! ¡¡Tienes que ayudarle!! ¡¡MALFOY Y SUS GORILAS LO TIENEN ACORRALADO!! ¡¡POR FAVOR!! –la chica temblaba como una hoja y parecía a punto de llorar.

-¡Llévanos al sitio, Ginny! –dijo Ron, alarmado.

Cuando Ron y Hermione llegaron a las orillas del lago, vieron a Harry tratando de defenderse de todos los encantamientos que los Slytherins le enviaban.

-¡Ya estamos aquí, colega! –gritó el pelirrojo. Harry sonrió.

-¡Habéis tardado mucho! –le dijo el moreno.

-Estábamos... entretenidos en otra cosa –dijo Hermione mirando pícaramente a Ron.

Hermione, Ginny y Ron se pusieron al lado de Harry y miraron con fiereza a los tres Slytherins.

-¿Y ahora qué, Malfoy?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Y hasta aquí podéis leer, chicas y chicos, jajajajaja... que maligna que soy!! Bueno, el próximo capitulo será el último, así que nos vemos en la última entrega!!

Por cierto tengo que decir que... estoy emocionada por los rww que recibí en el primer chap!!!!!!!!! Casi lloro! en serio! weno, no, pero hubiera sido bonito ;D!! Asi que espero los mismos o más!!!!!!!

Besos, Nagini86.


	3. 3final feliz?

Y llega el desenlace de la historia:

MÁS QUE AMIGOS 

3-¿FINAL FELIZ?

-¿Y ahora qué, Malfoy?

-¡Nada ha cambiado, Potter! ¡Podemos daros una paliza a vosotros cuatro con solo una mano y la varita!

-¡Inténtalo! –retó Harry al arrogante rubio.

-¡Ahora verás! –Malfoy se lanzó sobre Harry, mientras los otros intentaban defender a sus respectivos amigos. En medio de una enorme confusión y un montón de hechizos volando a su alrededor, Harry se defendía con el encantamiento Protego y atacaba a Malfoy con el Tarantallegra o el Desmaius. A su vez Malfoy intentaba desarmarlo con el Expelliarmus y le enviaba Encantamientos Burbuja, que se colaban por debajo del escudo y hacían que Harry se hinchara y flotara. Uno de esos encantamientos le dio en la mano e hizo que tuviera que soltar la varita.

-¡Ahora ya eres mío! –rugió Malfoy, y se lanzó sobre él apuntándole con la varita justo en el cuello. Harry intentaba defenderse, pero el Slytherin le pegaba patadas y puñetazos mientras lo mantenía inmovilizado con un hechizo. De pronto, la desagradable voz de Crabbe los sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Estooo, jefe –dijo el gorila parlante.

-¡¿Y ahora que quieres?!

-Sólo mira hacia arriba, jefe.

Harry y Malfoy miraron hacia arriba al mismo tiempo. Y Malfoy se quedó helado.

Al oír el jaleo había ido llegando mucha gente y se habían congregado todos alrededor de los Gryffindors. Dean, Seamus, Neville, Parvati, Lavender, Justin, Ernie, Hanna, Lee, Susan y muchos otros apuntaban ahora a los tres Slytherins con sus varitas.

La cara de Malfoy reflejaba miedo. Y todavía se sintió peor cuando un gorro alto y verde se vio aparecer entre la multitud y llegó hasta donde estaban ellos.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó la profesora McGonagall mirando directamente a Harry y a Malfoy.

-Malfoy ha atacado a Harry sin ninguna razón, profesora –explicó Ginny.

-¿Vosotros habéis visto quien inició la pelea, chicos? –preguntó la profesora a los alumnos que estaban allí. Todos los dedos señalaron a los Slytherin. Harry habría jurado que la profesora McGonagall sonreía por un momento.

-Bien, señor Malfoy, tengo una veintena de testigos. Esto se merece un castigo ejemplar. Acompáñeme a mi despacho. Creo que voy a quitarles cincuenta puntos a cada uno por pelearse con un compañero sin un motivo justificado –la profesora siguió lanzándole una buena reprimenda a Malfoy durante todo el trayecto a su despacho, aunque ellos dejaron de oírla cuando se alejó lo suficiente.

Cuando vieron entrar a Malfoy en el castillo, una gran alegría estalló entre los allí presentes. Dean y Seamus lanzaron sus sombreros al aire mientras Parvati y Lavender gritaban de alegría. También Justin y Ernie parecían muy contentos, pero sin duda el más feliz de todos era Neville.

Ginny se acercó hasta Harry, mientras este se levantaba con una sonrisa de triunfo. Pero fue Ron quien lo ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Amigos de nuevo? –preguntó el moreno.

-Nunca dejamos de serlo –respondió Ron sonriendo.

-Pues no lo parecía cuando casi me dejas sin estómago de un puñetazo –dijo Harry también sonriendo.

-Eres un blandengue y una nena ¡si casi no te toqué! Además, tú sí me hiciste un moratón enorme en el ojo, mira.

-¿Eso es un moratón enorme? Mira esto, chaval. Esta patada en la espinilla sí que duele.

-¡Bah! A mí sí me duele este corte en la mejilla...

-Ejem, ejem, ejem –tosieron Hermione y Ginny a la vez. Las chicas estaban empezando a hartarse de ver todas las heridas de guerra del moreno y el pelirrojo.

-Sois un par de payasos –dijo Ginny.

-E inmaduros –añadió Hermione.

-Y tontos –dijeron ellos a la vez, con lo que se partieron de risa.

-Ey, chicos –gritó Seamus desde lejos -¿Jugamos un partidillo de quidditch? –Harry y Ron no tuvieron que pensárselo mucho para contestar:

-¡SÍ!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Una semana después se jugaba el Gryffindor –Ravenclaw. Los Gryffindors tuvieron que esforzarse seriamente para ganar a "las aguilas", y acabaron con un ajustado 430-398. Cuando terminó el partido, todos los estudiantes decidieron salir a los alrededores del castillo, especialmente cerca del lago, para charlar y relajarse.

Al lado de un viejo roble parecían haberse congregado todos los Gryffindors a celebrar la victoria. Ginny, Ron y Harry estaban sentados apoyados en el tronco.

-Ron, tengo que decirte algo... –dijo Harry –Y espero que no te lo tomes mal...

-Harry y yo estamos saliendo –espetó Ginny a bocajarro –y queríamos saber si vas a intentar matarlo cada vez que quiera besarme, lo que es bastante frustrante, la verdad.

El pelirrojo tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

-¿Sa... saliendo? ¿Besar a mi hermana?

-Sí, Ron, sí. Besarme –dijo Ginny. Parecía mucho más segura de si misma que Harry, en parte porque éste estaba atento a su amigo por si volvía a intentar matarlo.

-Bueno... supongo que... no –contestó el pelirrojo. Ginny sonrió y besó sonoramente a su hermano en la mejilla, mientras Harry suspiraba aliviado y le guiñaba un ojo a Ron.

-Pero no os creáis que me gusta ¿eh? Y si me pongo azul de vez en cuando...

-Te lo perdonaremos –dijo Ginny sonriendo aún más. Luego se giró hacia Harry -¿Bueno, a qué estás esperando?

Harry la miró con incredulidad.

-¡¡Bésame de una vez!! –dijo ella, exasperada, y Harry no esperó a que se lo pidiera dos veces. La besó mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo. Cuando se separaron (tras unos minutos) vieron que Ron les sonreía.

-Hablando de besar ¿Dónde está Hermione? –preguntó Ginny a su hermano, quien se puso muy rojo.

-Oh, vamos, todos lo sabemos –dijo Harry en tono cómplice. –Creo que dijo que iba a pasear por la orilla del lago –añadió guiñando un ojo.

Ron parecía indeciso.

-¡Ves a buscarla! –dijo Ginny con tono autoritario, con lo que hizo que su hermano se levantara rápidamente.

-¡Tenéis razón! ¡Ahora vuelvo! –Harry y Ginny lo vieron alejarse con una sonrisa.

00000000000000000000000

Hermione paseaba sin rumbo fijo, sólo siguiendo la orilla. Estaba bastante triste. Durante toda la semana había esperado que Ron se le acercara y le dijera algo, pero él se comportaba con ella como si nada hubiera pasado. Y le dolía pensar que tal vez él no estuviera enamorado de ella.

Una voz tras ella gritó su nombre. Se giró para ver llegar a Ron casi sin respiración.

-¡Hermione...! ¡Espera... yo...! –entre lo nervioso que estaba y la carrera que había hecho, Ron no podía ni hablar. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, nervioso, y ella sonrió. La sonrisa de Hermione hizo que Ron se quedara embobado.

-¿Sí? –preguntó Hermione.

-Bueno... que... yo... que yo.... esto... se me da mucho mejor hacer que decir –dijo él, decidiéndose.

Y sujetando el rostro de Hermione con ambas manos, besó los labios de la chica de ojos color miel. Eran tan suaves como la seda, y tan dulces como el chocolate, y el contacto con esos labios hacía que Ron se sintiera más feliz que nunca. Deslizó sus manos hasta la cintura de la chica mientras ella pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, acariciando su pelo rebelde, y Ron pensó que estaba en el paraíso.

El beso de Ron había cogido por sorpresa a Hermione, pero al notar los labios del pelirrojo en los suyos, notó fuego en ellos y se rindió al encanto del chico de ojos azules. Cuando él deslizó sus manos hasta su cintura, ella acarició dulcemente el remolino que formaba su pelo rojo y entendió que lo amaba.

Estuvieron unidos por el beso durante unos instantes, pero un gran alboroto proveniente de la otra orilla hizo que se separaran.

Cuando miraron hacia el lugar del que provenía el ruido, vieron a todos los Gryffindors mirándolos y lanzando vítores y gritos de alegría, silbándoles y aplaudiéndoles.

-¡Así se hace, muchacho! –gritaba Dean Thomas mientras aplaudía ruidosamente.

-¡Felicidades, Hermione! –gritaban Lavender y Parvati, mientras saltaban y lloraban de alegría.

Harry y Ginny sonreían muy felices, mientras Neville silbaba junto a Seamus.

-Bueno, parece que esto es un fianl feliz –dijo Ron a Hermione mientras se miraban sonriendo.

-No para todos –dijo ella soltando una carcajada y mirando hacia Malfoy, quien había sido castigado a recoger todas las hojas del suelo sin varita.

También Ron sonrió, y volvió a besar a Hermione, con los gritos de alegría de los otros Gryffindors de fondo.

FIN

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno q tal? Creeis q el final ha sido un rollo? Demasiado meloso? Demasiado poco? Bueno la única manera de saberlo es con un rrw, asiq ya sabéis, id a la ventanita esa de ahí bajo y dejad comentarios.

Ah! Ahora que he terminado, me gustaría dar las gracias a todos los que habéis seguido el fic o lo habéis leido, y habéis sido tan amables de dejarme un rrw, han sido muchos y todos de ánimo, os doy mil gracias y espero volver a encontraros si vuelvo a publicar otro R/H. Muchísimas gracias en serio, y si os habéis quedado con ganas de más podéis pasaros por otro fic llamado "Dime que me quieres" que también es cortito (sólo un chap) pero que es del mismo estilo.

Besos, Nagini86.

Administradora de la Orden de los Weasley.


End file.
